Wanna go together?
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: It was the worst day ever, she got trappped because of the rain. / "So, your point is?" / "Wanna... Go together?/ ICHIMATSU x ICHIKO drabble /R&R?


It was raining.

She got trapped in front of a closed store because she forgot to bring her umbrella. "Well, fuck," she cursed. Ichiko grumbled, today was the worst day ever. She started the day by getting annoyed by Osoko, then Todoko intentionally stepped on her foot when they were shopping together.

She made sure that bitch didn't get home without any scratch on her face.

And now she was trapped here.

Why should the rain pour so suddenly?

She crossed her legs while sitting on a bench in front of the store, her lips let out sigh.

"Boy, just how long does this rain last?"

Her hair was already soaked and she felt cold because she didn't use any coat. Ichiko put her arms around herself, don't tell her she was gonna die freezing here.

Oh wait, it was quite exaggerating.

Still it was really cold.

Suddenly, there were a group of boys walked by in front of her. Ichiko raised a brow, they all have the same face? She scrubbed her eyes, their faces remained the same.

Sextuplet?

The guy in red hoodie was the first to noticed her, he smirked as he approached her.

"Hey, trapped here because of the rain?" He said while scrubbing his nose with his finger.

She was disturbed by his attitude.

"Go away."

That guy acted like he was being stabbed by a knife, the other guys laughed at him.

"That's why niisan you should learn more from the one with experience." The one in pink hoodie said while patting him. He was the most cute one, she quietly noted.

"Did you ask her to play baseball, Osomatsu-niisan?" The guy in yellow hoodie, that seemingly too large for his size, said cheerfully behind him. How could he get so energetic in this kind of gloomy weather?

"Shut up, you guys."

"My,my..." The guy in blue hoodie closed his eyes in attempt to look cool, but it just made him felt painful somehow. "That's not how you court a lady, niisan. Here let me— HEY, I'M NOT SPEAKING WITH YOUR BACK"

He got ignored anyway.

Ichiko sighed, all of them are such a goofey, she observed them one by one then her eyes landed on a certain guy in purple hoodie. He just kept quiet while holding an umbrella, she secretly really wanted to pat the cat on his shoulder.

Suddenly their eyes met, she was surprised. It happened so suddenly, she didn't know why she averted her gaze in the first place. It was just an exchange of gaze but this pounding sound of her heart was really disturbing.

Ichiko widened her eyes when that guy walked towards her.

"O-oii, Ichimatsu where are you going?" The green-hoodie guy held his left shoulder, but the 'Ichimatsu' guy just shrugged his hand off without even answering.

Half-lidded eyes, messy hair, seemingly cat person, and his aura is as gloomy as the sky.

This guy got her interest though.

"What?" She coldly asked when that guy just continued staring at her.

"... Where do you wanna go?"

She lifted a brow because he just asked in monotone low voice that she wasn't even sure was he asking her or just talking to himself.

"Huh?"

"I asked about your destination."

"O-ohh, to my house of course."

"Which direction is it?"

"Go east from here, then in the intersection turn left, after that just walk along the way. Wait why am I telling you this-"

"Hmm," He looked at the direction she just mentioned. "Well, actually I also pass that direction to get to my destination."

She got more confused, can't this guy just say it straightly?

"So, your point is?"

Ichimatsu held out his umbrella towards her, "Wanna… Go together?"

Oh, god.

Why did he suddenly look adorable when he offered that to her?

And was that blush on his face?

Ichiko smiled, the queen was amused. She then stood up and walked towards him, just beside him under the same umbrella, the other guys widened their eyes on them.

"Okay then, make sure I don't get wet."

That guy smirked, "H-hahah, sure."

Ignoring the others, they started walking together. The umbrella was actually too small to fit two persons so they should get closer until their shoulders were touching.

That walk under the rain didn't feel too chilly because of the heat that's emitting from their shoulders.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh well damn, Ichimatsu got the beauty just because he's heading to the same direction."

"Hey, do you guys realize something."

"Realize what?"

"You see... Ichimatsu is our brother, right? You do remember we were heading towards the same destination, right?"

They nodded and then gulped.

"Don't tell me-"

"Oh, shit."

"Ehhhhh?"

"That damned Ichimatsu… was LYING. OUR DESTINATION ISN'T THAT WAY, IT'S CLEARLY ON THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION."

"IIIIIIICHIIIMAAAAAAAATSUUUU YOU UNFAIR PIECE OF SHIT."

.

.

.

END

* * *

a/n : Ichi x Ichiko things are really limited hhhhh I need more


End file.
